Luciola
Luciola (ルシオラ Rushiora) is one of the three demon servants, created by Ashtaroth during the last stages of his plan, with the objective to find the Energy Crystal, trapped inside the soul of Mephisto's reincarnation; much like her sisters Vespa and Papilio, she have been granted with incredibly strong powers as compensation for their short lifespan. Luciola is the oldest of the three demon sisters, her origin is a firefly thats the originof her name; her prior ability is to control the light to create illusions. She is a hardworker, and the smartest of the sisters, being responsible for providing technical assistance to Dogura Magura, and creating "technological" devices like the detectors of magical energy and the person finder they used to reach Mephisto's reincarnation. Relationship with Yokoshima After the capture of Yokoshima taken as a pet by Papilio, the 3 sisters gave him various minor tasks, such as doing laundry, or fixing the base pipes. Luciola had been watching his behaviour as a willful worker (much like herself), wich added to his comprehensive attitute towards Papilio`s childish wish of wearing an ugly dress designed by the little girl, causes Luciola to start approaching to Tadao revealing the feminine side of her personality, confessing to him how much she likes to watch the sunsets, softening the heart of Tadao, who until the moment, saw her as a foe due to his condition of captive. Michie Mikami performed an violent attack to Ashtaroth's flying base, taking the sisters and Yokoshima himself by surprise, almost causing the total destruction of the base, during an explosion, Luciola was about to die but Yokoshima managed to grab her leg just in time, she clearly saw the doubt in his face towars killing her as an enemy or letting her live on, but he choosed to save her, she totally fell in love to him. During their time they passed on Earth repairing the base, the 3 demons lived together with him, Luciola and Yokoshima spent some quality time together, andshe offering the chance of both, an intimate encounter and a scape. During their relationship, she comes to be fully aware of the subtle feelings between Yokoshima and Mikami, as well as the backstory their past lifes had, wich at some point makes her doubt of him, but Tadao's sincere actions towards her, being able to sacrifice himself for her sake, helps her overcome her fears and enjoy her relationship with normality. In order to keep her boyfriend alive she resolutely confronts her sisters without any remorse, but the appreciation that he feels for the 3 sisters makes him always interfere in the fights to prevent them from hurting each other, this acts always reinfornce their relationship. Last moments and death During the final assault of Ashtaroth, before he decide to leave his mind to enpower the "Definitive Form" weapon, Vespa is sent to battle, confronting Luciola, they maintained a very close match at a high level, Vespa stopped restraining her powers releasing an attack with full potency towards her sister, on the last momment Yokoshima appears to deffend his girlfriend and fully recieves the damage protecting her, but it leaves him on the verge of death, causing a great shock and pain to both Vespa and Luciola, the later decided to sacrifice herself to keep Tadao alive. She couldn't stand the damage and slowly dies but keeps enough vital energy to lie Tadao, encouraging him to defeat Ashtaroth, promissing she will be waiting for his return. During her saving move, she left in her boy a part of her conscience, thoughts and essence, to accompany him during the final battle against Ashtaroth (Those remants will stay for a time after her death) Luciola`s heritage was decisive in the confrontation since her conscience acted as an advisor and was the inspiration he needed on hard times. After the fight, the entire GS Team as well as Papilio are really concerned about finding a way to resurrect Luciola, wich is proven impossible to accomplish, showing how dear and appreciated she had become for all the protagonists. Without any salvation method available, it is decided that she will reborn as the child of her former lover, this idea overwhelms Tadao, so during a reflection time while watching a sunset, in order to free him from his grief, Luciola`s conscience tells Yokoshima that she will accept to leave the romantic escene for Mikami, as her soul has been wating for him for an entire life, and finally calling him "dad". Gallery Papilio luciola vespa-0.jpg|Papilio, Luciola and Vespa (from left to right) Luciola raje.jpg|Luciola putting on her battle suit Luciola riding.jpg|Luciola riding a motorcicle. luciola vs medusa.jpg|Luciola defending Yokoshima from Medusa Luciola on a homesuit.jpg|Luciola doing house chores : : Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demons